broadway_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiddler on the Roof
Fiddler on the Roof is a musical set in the Pale of Settlement of Imperial Russia in 1905. The story follows Tevye and his 5 daughters as he attempts to keep his Jewish religious and cultural traditions as outside influences surround his families lives. Songs Act 1 * "Prologue: Tradition" -Tevye, Company * "Matchmaker, Matchmaker" -Tzeitel, Hodel, Chava * "If I Were A Rich Man" - Tevye * "Sabbath Prayer" -Tevye, Golde, Company * "To Life" -Tevye, Lazar Wolf, Company * "Tevye's Monologue" -Tevye * "Miracle of Miracles" -Motel * "Tevye's Dream" -Tevye, Golde, Grandma Tzeitel, Fruma-Sarah, Company * "Sunrise, Sunset" -Tevye, Golde, Perchik, Hodel, Company * "The Bottle Dance" -Instrumental Act 2 * "Entr'acte" -Orchestra * "Now I Have Everything" -Perchik, Hodel * "Tevye's Rebuttal" -Tevye * "Do You Love Me?" -Tevye, Golde * "The Rumor/I Just Heard" -Yente, Villagers * "Far From the Home I Love" -Hodel * "Chavaleh (Little Bird)" -Tevye * "Anatevka" -Company Timeline * July/August 1964: First official preview dates started at Detroit's Fisher Theater. * August/September 1964: Washington previews took place before the official opening day. * September 22, 1964: The Original Broadway production opened at the Imperial Theater. * 1967: The show transferred to the Majestic Theater. * February 16, 1967: The Original London West End production opened at Her Majesty's Theater and ran for 2,030 performances. * December 28, 1976: The first revival opened at the Winter Garden Theater and ran for 176 performances. * 1970: The show transferred again to The Broadway Theater. * November 3, 1971: The film was released and earned a budget of $9 million with a total of $83.3 million in box office. * July 9, 1981: The second official revival opened as a limited run performance, with only 53 performances, at Lincoln Center's New York State Theater. * 1983: The show was revived for a four month season at Apollo Victoria Theater. * November 18, 1990: The third Broadway Revival opened at the George Gershwin Theater and ran for 241 performances. * 1994: The show was, again, revived for 2 months at the London Palladium before continuing on tour. * 2003: A national UK ran for 7 months. * February 26, 2004: The fourth Broadway revival opened at the Minskoff Theater. It ran for 36 previews and a total of 781 performances. * May 19, 2007: After 2 months of auditions, the revival opened at the Savoy Theater. * 2008: The same show from the 2003 National tour was revived. * January 20, 2009: Topol in 'Fiddler on the Roof': The Farewell Tour opened in Wilmington, Delaware. * November 2009: Topol left the farewell tour, due to torn muscles in his arms, and was replaced by Harvey Fierstein. * 2013: Another UK tour started and was held for at least one year. * June 2014: To celebrate the shows 50th anniversary, a celebration was held at The Town Hall in New York to benefit The National Yiddish Theater. Appeareances were made by various members of the original productions and earlier revivals, as well as cast members of the 1971 film. * November 20, 2015: Previews started at the Broadway Theater. * December 20, 2015: The show officially opened on Broadway at the Broadway Theater. * December 31, 2016: The show closed at the Broadway theater with a total of 463 performances. Trivia * The original production of Fiddler on the Roof ran for a total of 3,242 productions. * Paul Lipson appeared in over 2,000 performances as Tevye in both the original production and several of the revivals. Category:Shows